Wolf's Wrath (Read Chapter 8)Dead
by GrimmKingOfAtlas
Summary: Derek was a former military leader in the infamous White Fang. until Adam frames him of doing something. Now dragged out of his Life job, Derek is dragged along by his friend Blake to be a hunter. But soon Old problems will surface,will Derek overcome it? Or will he be used in this cruel game called fate? Rating will change as story progresses
1. Chapter 1: Abandonment

**And my New Story Vibe has led me to a RWBY fanfic Inside the White Fang. I don't own RWBY .I only own my OC. Again, send me reviews to help fix any mistakes or problems you have,I almost always do em. AND FUCK NO HORNAYBASTARD, I'M NOT PUTTING IN LEMONS!Srry,just rage :P**

* * *

"Hmm, the train isn't that well defended. This will be a safe enough job to bring back your lady friend, Adam" reports Derek.

"Enough of that, I'll tell Blake, and keep me updated if anything happens with the target" advised the bull faunus.

"Sure Adam" Derek lifts up the binoculars at the train and watches closely.

The Forever Fall didn't do well to conceal the classified schnee dust train approaching on the track. Derek explained the plan to both of them. "the train is lightly defended on the outside. you two should be able to cut a hole in the roof and get inside. Once your in, its all uncharted territory, good luck". noticing Adams mouth bend,he wanted some time alone with Blake. Derek walked off allowing the two space,but not before saying "you two should stop killing me with the suspense,get a room already". with that Adam raced up to Derek's side and gave him a kick to the shin.

* * *

"Ok guys, its time to play" groaned Derek,still feeling around the area where Adam kicked him. He looked into his binoculars and watched Adam and Blake land on the train with amazing finesse. Adam made a hole with his katana and the two jumped in. there was a buzzing behind Derek that annoyed him slightly so he turned around. There were 3 armed bullheads aiming their entire arsenal at him."Oh shit" he blurted. The area in front of him erupted as the bullheads started to fire their _Multi-Firing Chain Dust Cannon._ Derek barely had enough time to roll to the side and pull out his scimitar, _Temojin_. Derek dashed through the trees trying to lose the bullheads. he ran up an abnormally larger tree and jumped onto one of the bullheads. he crashed into its side and started to slash around. he winced as a dust bullet grazes his biceps, making a rip in his high collar jacket.(like Sgt. Heller in Prototype 2) he forced his sword into one guy and slashed sideways, cutting him in two. He pointed Temojin at the Bullheads and pulled the pommel.

His weapon transformed. the blade split in two making room for a long barrel that slid out of the crossguard and handle. a trigger popped out of the bottom and he pulled it. the Sound was deafening as the artillery projectile impacted with the bullhead and blew up in a fiery explosion. The explosion caught the other bullhead and it blew up as well. out of nowhere a sword appeared an inch away from his eyes trying to stab him. In all the confusion Derek had, he fired another explosive shell into the bullhead he was in and was knocked out of the fiery wreckage.

* * *

Derek,half burnt limped through the red forest to check on the raid. Adam was on his own, fighting against a massive Atlesian V130 Knight. Adam seemed to be losing until he slashed it clean in half. Derek raced down the cliff and lunged onto the train.  
"Adam! What happened? Where's Blake?"Yelled Derek looking around trying to find Blake. It seemed like an eternity till he finally answered

"Blake,Blake left me"He said in an erratic tone.

"W-W-W-WHAT!? THAT'S HORSE SHIT! WHERE SHE ACTUALLY?!" Yelled Derek who still was oblivious that Adam was telling the truth.

Blake Left. not before breaking his Heart and abandoning him when he needed her most.

* * *

 **Terrible Cliffhanger I know. Btw, first person to find out who I named Derek's scimitar after and post it First with your Name(Idc if you wanna use your real name or your pen name) Will get a shout out! Make rageful Reviews, Favorite and Follow this shit. Send me suggestions of what you wanna see, who knows It might happen.**

 **The Grimm is Loose.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunter Is Caged

**And here's Chapter 2! Congrats to Mr HornayBastard for guessing on who Derek's sword was named after!I'm still not giving your lemon though. I don't RWBY,If i did there would be a ton more of gore. Without Further Ado lets get this chapter started!** **And before anyone complains about Adam being OOC at the beginning, I tried my best at least. Btw, The type of faunus Derek is will be unannounced till later. I leave you with this hint. _A lone hunter wanders through the night, It stalks it's prey,an unsuspecting deer._**

* * *

Derek watched as Adam punches yet another one of his members in the face. Adam was grief stricken and was going through one of the five stages of grief. He began to smash his head against the bullhead. Several of the men tried to calm him down but they were knocked helplessly aside. This continued on till they arrived at their HQ in Vale.

Derek headed out of the bullhead trying not to converse with anyone. Several people asked on how the mission went but were answered with a grunt and a snort. He walked down the halls of the warehouse and stopped at a door. Entering it, he allowed himself to relax. He sat down onto his bed. _So Blake's really gone. I wonder what made her leave._ Derek closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 **In His Dreams...**

Derek was blindfolded in a crowded area. He could hear Adam's voice but couldn't tell what he was saying. The crowd was booing and he could feel things being thrown at him. He attempted to raise his hands to block the incoming projectiles, but his arms were bound. Then the crowd grew silent. Everything seemed peaceful until Adam started talking again. He could hear clearly this time as Adam addresses the crowd. "Brothers,Sisters! This man you see here before us has decided to betray his own kin. He tricked me into that train where I almost died". Adam was lying, yet the crowd seems to be believing what he says is true. "He has turned my own Partner away from me, and now,now he must Pay!" Cheers and shouts from the crowd echoed loudly throughout the large auditorium. there was a sound, like a sword being removed of its sheath. Then he felt it. His pupils bled as Adam forced both his sword and his sheath into Derek's eyes. He screamed. And with that he woke up.

* * *

"well look, he's coming around now" said a low voice.

"I almost feel bad for this guy" exclaimed another voice.

"Bet you 20 lien this guy thought everything was a dream"

"Make that 50 lien!" yelled a third voice above him.

"Shush. Hey,hello? are you ok now?" asked the first voice who started motioning something in front of him. Derek slapped whatever was in front of him and tried to open his eyes. "Hey now, there's no blindfold and this room is well lit. What do you think that means?" the third voice said. Derek felt the area his eyes were supposed to be.

There was nothing but blood and remains of what seems to be crushed flesh.

"Hope you get used to it. You'll be stuck in this cell for the rest of your life. Your probably not even a faunus, where is proof of your faunus heritage?" grumbled the second voice. there was a click and the platform Derek was lying down on descended.

* * *

 **No ones POV...**

the three guards were sitting around a barred hole in the ground. The basement in the warehouse was dimly lit and was infested with dirt and grimm rats. The barred hole was also reinforced with electric dust lined steel spikes. a fire was set up just beside the hole. one of the guards walked just in front of the hole. He lazily pulled his pants down and started pissing. The fluids started to drip down the walls and land on Derek's head. Derek closed his eyelids and tried not to groan in disgust. Once the guard was done he grabbed a piece of spoiled cabbage from the ground and threw it into the now damp cell. "There's your food,Traitor" the guard sat back into his chair besides his friends and dozed off. The talking of the guards drowned out the sound of Derek on the verge of crying. _Why,what happened to you?_ Derek looks back at some of his memories in the past.

* * *

 **12 Years ago...**

"Faunus scum!" yelled another bully as he lands another punch at Adam's face. The bullies threw Adam against the concrete of the tarmac. The group of humans started to kick and taunt Adam as he lay on the ground injured badly. one of the bullies were about to body slam him until he was hit in the head with a rock.

"leave him alone!" yelled the younger version of Derek. Derek was wearing a black T shirt and was less buff then his older self but still had his violent sense of heroism. he threw another rock at another assailant. the group started to run towards him. then another rock flew as a younger Blake joins the fight. the two continuously pelted stones at them till they were all on the ground crying for their mothers. Blake and Derek ran up to Adam. Before the Memories could continue to play out in his mind, something dragged him out of his daydreams.

* * *

 **Present day...**

The third and most cruel of his guards had decided to smash a bottle and send the pieces into the hole. Derek winced as the glass sends cuts all over his buff arms and pants. Sighing, Derek took off his jacket and used it as a cover from the glass. on the back of the jacket, the White fang print took up much of the area on the back of the jacket. The sleeves were ripped off to shoulder length. When the debris had begun to slow its fire, Derek pointed his head up to hear if the guard was still there. ***Bang*** His cheek was grazed by a passing dust bullet. He tripped and and was smashed into the wall. a spike that was implanted onto the wall dug itself into Derek's arm which made him scream in agony. Then he passed out.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter! Adam's Origin and how he became the monster that he is! did I go overboard on the Eye gouging thing?**

 **Make your rageful reviews, Follow and Favorite! Ask for suggestions! I might even do it!**

 **I need your assistance, I'm currently looking for a new weapon for Derek when he does manage to get out, Send me some ideas for a weapon!**

 **The Grimm Is Loose.**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends,Old and New

**Here is Chapter 3! I don't own RWBY, It belongs to rooster teeth. here is the second part the hint for guessing what faunus Derek is. _The massive brown mass lumbered down the hill trying to get the deer_ _._ Let's see if people get it this time!**

* * *

"Hey Cock Lover! Here's your food!" the guard yells down the grimy burrow. He drops the carrot in between the rusty bars and heads out of the basement. The Carrot lands a few feet in front of Derek. It's been 3 long weeks that had left a heavy toll on Derek. Derek's ribs could be clearly seen while his arms scratches are showing signs of infection. There was a squeak near his ear. turning his head towards the sound, there was another squeak. Reaching out towards the sound, he felt something furry climb up his arm and onto his shoulder. "Hello little one" said Derek petting whatever was on his shoulder. Little did he know that he was petting an over sized Grimm rat. Its fur dangling and damp. The Grimm rat nuzzled Derek's neck before jumping off him and back onto the hard stone floor. Derek heard something dragging towards him. The Grimm rat placed the carrot into Derek's hand. "I'm going to call you Pestilence". As soon as Derek touched Pestilence's skull mask, He felt his head throb and the most peculiar thing happens. He could see himself through the eyes of Pestilence. _Oh wow, I've gotten skinny._ Derek moved around trying to get a good look of himself. His concentration over Pestilence broke as the spikes on the wall retracted into the cracks and the bars above him opened.

* * *

The three guards were ordered to get Derek out of the cell and escort him to Adam's quarters. They forcefully guided/dragged him down the hall. on either sides of him Derek could hear whispers and they finally stopped, there was a knock and then a simple answer,"Come in". He was placed on a chair and in front of it, a table. "You seem to be doing good Derek" said a familiar voice.

"Enough with the introductions, what do you want Adam?"

Adam sat down in front of him. "I'm giving you a chance to get your job back. Introduce yourself"Adam acknowledged the ginger in the corner.

"The Name's Roman" addressed the Ginger.

"I didn't know you made peace with humans" spat Derek.

"Your going to be working for him from on so take a good look" he announced.

"I'm going to assume that's a joke."

"Yeah yeah whatever,Take him and follow Roman."

With that he was dragged out of the room and back into the hall. "Think he's gonna be a problem?"asked Adam.

"No, He'll be just fine after we rearm him" replied Roman taking the Cigarette out of his mouth.

* * *

Derek was brought out of the warehouse into a shed that housed a small amount of the armory. "Enjoy yourself man, call us when your done" ordered one of his escorts.

There was a slam behind him then he heard Pestilence squeak."Sorry!"Apologized Derek. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the furry grimm. Derek and Pestilence shifted minds. Derek moved Pestilence around so he could see all the options he had. _Looks like i'm going to have to play with this roman fella._ He stopped moving as he stared at a weapon rack. There were many iconic weapons on the rack. The Demonic Sword Gram,The Scissor Blade,The Buster Sword, and of course, Dragon slayer. "Terrible,just Terrible".(I'm sorry! PLZ DON'T KILL ME FOR SAYING THOSE WEAPONS SUCK!). Derek was about to shift minds but then something at the corner of his eye glistened.

"Is that what I think it is?" He placed his hands on the metal handle _. This is mine._

* * *

 **At Romans HQ...**

"Once were down on the ground you'll be escorting some of th-What the Hell Is That!?" Roman Yelled pointing at Pestilence.

"My pet? Wasn't that obvious?"

"Who Has a Grimm for a pet?"

"Who's gonna have castrated balls in three minutes?"

"Touche. As I was saying, the Schnee Dust Freighter will drop off its cargo tonight, You'll be escorting my men to load the supplies onto the bullhead. and worry not because i'm coming with you!"He announced in an annoying tone while bowing."Your dismissed, so rest up".

* * *

 **3 Hours later...**

Derek looked around the bullhead he was in. he looked at the three men he was in charge of. _Dove Bronzewing, a Dove faunus, Neptune Vasilias the Fish faunus, and finally Sun Wukong the Monkey faunus._

"So your the children i'm babysitting?"

"Were babysitting you actually,Since you know, Blind" Replied Sun.

"Why did you even choose to use a Browning.60 cal?You can't even see!"

"Shut up,Were almost there"ended Derek.

When the bullhead landed Neptune was the first to get out. He awkwardly started kissing the ground."Sweet sweet ground i'll never leave you again".

"We were in there for 15 minutes kid,relax".

When everyone was finished stretching, they started walking towards the cargo. Derek suddenly smelled something. _This smell,It's so familiar. Who could that be?_ He took out Pestilence and shifted minds. He looked through his eyes and saw what who was looking for.

It was Blake,and by the looks of it she looks like she's about to cause mayhem.

* * *

 **And that's it! I'm afraid that's going to be the last time i update in a while. New year is coming up and I gotta get ready with the party plans.**

 **Make rageful reviews,favorite and/or follow this shit.**

 **If you don't understand how Derek sees with pestilence. His semblance involves the Grimm,I'll explain better next time I update.**

 **THE GRIMM IS LOOOOOOSE!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Cat and Bear Meet again

**Here we go with the story!I don't own RWBY. This is my Late Christmas Gift to you! Sorry it's so short! This is the time where Derek reveals his faunus heritage. If you didn't get the hint too bad. here was the hint. the word Overbearing. Think about GUESSING LETS START DIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Hey dude,what're you looking at?" Asked Sun.

"N-N-Nothing"He stammered trying to push Sun back towards the cargo.

"Why am I even asking a blind man this question?"

Derek sent his Browning into Sun's balls to shut up.

"I can still hear you! Now get back to work".

"Yes master.."cried Sun who was stilling holding his groin.

Derek ripped off a piece of cloth from his jacket sleeve and covered the area his eyes should've been. _I should focus on heightening the rest of my senses since I lost my sight._ He could hear Blake silently taking out another guard to his right. "Hey Derek everything alright? you seem tense"asked Dove.

"It's nothing, let's get back to the bullhead" Derek picked up another Dust crate and hastened back to where the bullhead was. As the group turned the corner, they could see/hear the mass pile of unconscious faunus on the ground as both Blake and Roman go at each other's throats.  
"Why are you just standing there!? Let's help!" yelled Sun as he pulled out his staff and charged her. _Aw shit! Well, fuck it._ Derek fired his machine gun in Sun's general direction. Several of the bullets hit him,lowering the effect of his charge and making Blake aware of the surprise attackers.

"Derek,are you backstabbing us?"accused Neptune.

"does it look like I have a choice?"

"Bastard!"

Neptune switched his weapon to naginata mode rushed him. He thought that Derek's loss of sight makes him easier to kill. He was very wrong. Derek had managed to catch the blade with his hand. Derek glared at him even though he had no eyes. _Pathetic._

* * *

 **A few seconds of Butt slapping pain later...**

Derek dropped the unconscious fish lightly against some crates. He turned his head towards Dove and asked.

"You gonna be a problem as well Dove?"

Dove just whimpered putting his hands up while stammering something unintelligible. Derek turned around to hear how the fight with Blake and Roman turned out. Roman was aiming his cane at Blake. Blake was kneeling on the ground,most of her aura gone but still ok injured. Roman looked at Derek with his Machine gun in hand pointing at him. "What are you doing?Shoot Her not Me!" Roman exploded.

Derek sauntered towards Blake. He stuck the barrel towards her head. "Blake,Answer me this, what did you say to Adam to make him like this?"

"..."

"save it for later" Derek suddenly turned around and pointed his gun at Roman.

"Hey,Hey Kid! What're you doing? Are you purposely going against the White fang?"

"Tell them to hurry up, I need to be in Hell in time for Dinner!" Yelled Derek as he fired a couple of rounds at Roman. Roman jumped into the bullhead then it took off while another 3 full of reinforcements began to land. That was not the case a he heard some sort of laser firing. Then he heard another sound behind him. a Flurry of footsteps,heading at a lightning pace. Then Blake yelled.

"Ruby wait!".

Derek looked behind him and quickly regretted it. Ruby sent the pommel of Crescent Rose into Derek's neck, luckily just knocking him out.

* * *

 **In his Dreams of Three Years Ago...**

Derek walked through the dimly lit cabin. All the furniture was ripped and several blood splatters were laid out all over the place. "Little sis? Are you in here?" he called. He came in front of his sisters room. Several slash marks were deeply carved into the wooden door. _Shit,Please don't tell me..._

he burst into the room holding out His stepped into a liquid and he looked down to see what it was. It was blood. He gazed to where the blood came from. His sister lay lifeless on the ground. He dashed to her side and cradled her. "Sis?Sis?Sis Don't leave me here!" Derek called,slowly tearing up. Then he noticed the message on her chest.

 _She touched what's mine,this is what she gets._

 _-Neo_

Then he snapped. Whoever this Neo was, the person doesn't know what hell await him/her. His aura and anger rose. His anger and aura Manifested making the cabin explode as what seems to be the glowing upper body of a Grizzly bear roaring at the sky.

* * *

 **reality...**

"Rubes it's pretty rude to knock out Blake's boyfriend" teased Yang.

Blake hissed at Yang."yang Sta-","oh look he's coming 'round now" Yang interrupted. Yang waved her hand in front of Derek."Hellooo? Blake's Boyfriend?You Okay?" Derek slapped the hand away from his face and grumbled. He shifted positions on the Hospitals before feeling Yang punch him in the stomach. "Fuck!" He managed to get out of his lungs as he fell of the bed and onto the floor.

"Yang what was that for?!" Yelled Ruby trying to help him back up.

"You saw what happened Rubes! He had a gun pointed at Blake!" Yang Yelled back.

"Can you guys,leave us alone?"asked Blake.

"Sure,Just gimme a sec while push Yang out"said Ruby,Who was pushing Yang with her.

"Don't do anything to Blake or you'll get what's coming for you!"piped Yang.

The Door shut behind them leaving the two alone in the room.

"Are you gonna answer my question now?"

"..."

"Blake?"

"..."

Derek turned his head to where Blake is.

"Your eyes... where are they?"

"The price of you leaving Adam to die"

"I-I-I"She sniffled.

"Are you crying?"

"YOU MADE HER CRY?!" Yelled Yang how busted through the door.

 _Oh God._

* * *

 **White Fang HQ...**

"To think Derek would do this"said Adam holding his chin up with his fists.

"Not long after Huntsmen and vale police ruined the rest of the operation"Roman commented.

"I think it's time for it".

"Are you sure we should use her?"

"Roman,it's the only choice we have at the moment" Assured Adam.

The doors to his quarters opened as a pink and brown haired girl walk into the room.

" We meet again _Neo_ " greeted Adam.

* * *

 **And That's it for now! I'm not revealing his semblance just yet so the Pestilence Explanation will have to wait.**

 **It's Contest TIME! First person to post a review on what Weapon Derek should use in his time at Beacon Will get both a Shout out and a Surprise at the Finale of this fanfic.**

 **THE GRIMM IS LOOOOOOSE!**


	5. Chapter 5:Welcome to Beacon

**OW I STUBBED MY TOE!(Srsly theres blood all over my carpet).Sorry for the slow ass updates. I will make it up to you guys. Time to choose Derek's weapon from my readers.**

 **The Choices are in!:**

 **Snake Sword:Requested by crazyman09**

 **Katana/bow:Cherrylover695**

 **And my choice is, Both :P You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

"I'll kill you!" Yang said angrily. She raised her fist to punch him but was being held back.

"Miss Xiao Long, the last thing I want is to pay for damages" Ozpin said while taking three sips in quick succession.

"Headmaster? What're you doing here?" Yang's eyes turned back to lilac.

"I'm going to talk to Derek for a minute, would you mind leaving us alone?"  
The room quickly emptied out.

"What do you want?"

"Well, there's a conspiracy floating around about the White Fang. Something called Operation C-"

"Operation Cardinal?"

"Yes, that's the one. so tell me. Is it true?"

"They canceled the order weeks ago."

"well, in Vale, Terrorism,Murder, Assault combined would be"

"A sentence of Death?Enough with the idle chit chat, why are you really here?" Derek lifted himself off the bed.

"How would you like to join Beacon?" Derek stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry, what?"

" . . ?"Ozpin paused after each word.

"Why would I?"

"Miss Belladonna told me of your dream from long ago"

 _Dammit Blake._

* * *

 **9 Years ago...**

9 year old Derek and 8 year old Blake were busy working away on a protesting sign.

"Hey Derek?" Blake said while looking up form her work. "What's your dream?"  
Derek hesitantly met her gaze. Sighing, he placed the marker on his side of the sign."Promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Of course I won't"

"I-I-I want to be a Huntsman and I want to stop grimm" he finally said.

"Its a perfect dream"she said with a smile.

"Blake? Are you in here?"Her father Ghira asked while opening the door to her room. "ah,there you are. Come along now we mustn't be lat-Oh, Why Hello Derek."

"Hi Mr Belladonna!' Ghira walked up to Derek and rustled his hair a bit.

"Come along both of you,It's time" Ghira motioned out the door.

* * *

 **Present Time...**

"so Kitty wants me to go to Beacon,Sure i'll go."

"Rest well tonight then Mr Khan,you'll be need your energy tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow?!"

"You have less than 2 hours to make a weapon for yourself, Don't be late"

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Making a weapon in less then 2 hours was tedious for Derek. He hammered down on the metal till it took it proper shape. although Pestilence wasn't with him, Derek could see his weapon just fine. The serrated edge on it gave the sleek black katana a deadly feel. The hidden range capability was hidden inside the blade. A tight wire that is connected from one end to the other. Dust ammo powered the katana/bow Into making something like an energy arrow of some sort. Derek grabbed the last steel bar he was given. The She-Devil Glynda Goodwitch told him not to waste it. To use it as an armor plate or details to the weapon he made. _Hmm what can I do with just one bar?_ Suddenly something appeared into his mind. Something like a whip. Derek Smirked.

 _That would do just fine._

* * *

 **Combat Classes...**

Derek arrived at the class where he would be introduced to the students. he breathed in before opening the door.

"So Blake, what do you think about it?" Yang said while resting her arm on Blake's shoulder.

"About what?"

"The New Stu-"Yang was interrupted as the doors swung opened. Everyone turned around to see who the new kid was. He was about 6'9 and looked to be around 18. He was wearing a dark brown shirt and a fur lined leather jacket. however, his most eye catching features were, the Grizzly ears on top of his head and the white cloth covering his eyes. He walked up to the front,not caring to acknowledge anyone.

"Class, before we start I have an announcement to make. We have a new student today who had finished the advanced entrance exam. Derek Khan, say hello"Glynda said before looking at Derek.

Derek looked at the class for a few seconds before saying, "Hello" class was completely silent till Glynda started the class.

"Today we'll be doing a 2v2, anyone to volunteer?"

Derek's hand shot up."G-Glad to show your enthusiasm Derek. Anyone else?"

Blake hadn't noticed yang quietly taking Blake's free hand and raising it up until Goodwitch said "Good, Blake Belladonna, Derek Khan, Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee grab your equipment then head into the arena."

* * *

 **3 minutes later...**

Derek gripped his Katana's handle. His heart was beating rapidly sweat poured from his head. Thus is the adrenaline of battle. He grabbed his thigh making sure it was still there. He turned to where Blake was supposed to be standing. "So this is just like back then in Atlas huh."

"Blake scowled at him, don't remind me"she growled.

"Kitty's gotten fierce"He smirked.

Then the Bell Rang...

"Kick his butt Weiss!"a loud voice rang. _Weiss Schnee huh, Probably gonna bombard me with ranged attacks._ Derek jumped out of the way as a Flurry of ice pelts the area he was just in. _Keep Moving. use your senses._ Derek sniffed and caught where she was attacking him from. Derek pulled out the thing hidden in his thigh. At first it looked like an ordinary knife, until he swiped the air with it. The Knife Expanded into a whip and Smacked Weiss out of the air and out of the boundary. He sniffed again, this time catching a smell behind him.

"Look out!"Someone from the crowd said. Thanks to his quick reaction, Derek caught the flying blade in his hand,bringing his aura down to 98%.

"Whoever threw that has terrible timing" He smirked.

* * *

 **Jaune's POV...**

Jaune couldn't have been more proud of himself.

He had managed to knock Blake out of the boundary by tripping her. Unfortunately, Jaune accidentally threw his sword at the new guy. Jaune looked around for Weiss thinking she was gonna shout at him before noticing that she was out. _Oh shit._ He looked back to where the new guy was. Jaune watched as he pulled out a wire hidden in his katana. _He's never gonna hit me,he's blind._ Jaune silently crept to the side. Derek suddenly turned and held the blade in his hand like a bow. _He's gonna mi-_ Jaune never finished the thought as Derek fired three explosive arrows that slammed Jaune out of the arena and into a wall.

 ***DING!***

"You've all learned never to underestimate your opponent. Something Mr Arc has forgotten" Glynda glared at Jaune. Glynda then turned her head towards Derek, who was helping Blake up. "Congratulations Mr Khan, welcome to Beacon.

* * *

 **It's short so sue me. Follow/favorite this story, Reviews help.**

 **The Ill Grimm is loose.**

 **LOOOSE I TELL YOU! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Beacon Part 2

**Well it's official folks,this fanfic will not follow canon to a specific point(The battle of beacon will still happen just differently). I don't own RWBY,it belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Cafeteria 12:21 AM...**

"Damn Derek,not one day and Miss Goodwitch already praises you"Yang complimented. "And to see Blake fall for you,it's cute."  
Blake scowled at Yang before looking at Derek and blushing. Yang saw this and decided to tease them a bit more. "So Derek, has Blake given you a nickname at all?"

Blake's ears perked up from under her bow. She shook her head at Derek while her face flushed. Derek could smell Blake's embarrassment clear as day, so he went along with it.

"Fluffy back from our childhood,Dibbles,Teddy, however recently she's been calling me Snuggles"He said with a smirk. Blake's entire face went as red as Ruby's cape.

"Hey guys" said a voice from behind him.

"Perfect timing Jaune! Team JNPR meet Derek,Derek meet Team JNPR!"Ruby said trying divert Yang's and Derek's attention off of Blake.

"Hello, Name's Jaune. That's Nora,Ren and Pyrrha" He said while pointing at each of them.

"Yeah in case you haven't noticed, I'm blind"Derek scoffed.

"No your not, take off the blindfold" Jaune said in an order-like way.

"Don't blame me for what your about to see" Derek untied the still bloodied blindfold and pulled off. Jaune mentally threw up as Derek removed it. blood trickled out of his eyes and down his cheek. Dried blood had begun to build up around the corner of his eyelids. Jaune sighed in relief as Derek put the blindfold back on.

"So Derek, has the headmaster placed you in a team yet?"

"Yes but your not going to like the answer."

"It can't be tha-" Ruby was interrupted as a pie was planted.

Derek wiped the pie off of his face.

"Don't yo-"

Derek was then his by another pie Nora threw.  
Blake sunk under the table hiding from the wrath Derek was about to give.

"YOU BITCH!"

Derek lifted up the table of food Blake was hiding under. he sniffed, then threw the table at Ren,who was being used as a human shield.

Blake ducked under another table while Derek threw another pie towards Jaune. She was assaulted by memories of the past.

* * *

 **8 years ago...**

Derek and Blake were sitting across from each other in the cafeteria of Isabelle Elementary school. even if this was a school, racism hadn't changed. Derek dodged another egg someone decided to throw.

"Piece of trash!" a group of kids yelled from another table. Blake rolled her eyes and looked into her picture book. The biggest of the bullies named Carl walked beside Blake and snatched the book away from her.

"Hey! Give that Back or else!"Younger Blake said trying to grab it. Carl lifted the book higher, out of Blake's reach.

"Or else what?you'll scratch me?"Carl added a smile at the end,enraging Derek. He snarled at Carl. Derek jumped off of the chair, landing in front of Carl. Carl winced as Derek sent his shoe into his knee. Carl dropped the book and fell back. Carl brushed his ginger hair then reached for a fork and went in for a jab. Derek let out a yelp and grabbed the nearest thing to him, a chicken leg. Derek blocked with the chicken as Carl's fork stabbed at him. Derek threw a fist Carl's way, breaking his teeth. A scared Carl locked glares with Derek,standing over the bully. Derek picked up the book and gave it to Blake.

"Thanks Fluffy."

* * *

 **Present Time...**

Blake was knocked over by Derek as he was being sucked into Ruby's whirlwind. both of them were sucked in and crashed into each other multiple times. when the onslaught of plates, food and cans finally ended, Blake opened her eyes. Everything was a mess. Blake tried to get up only to be weighed down by something on her chest. Or should I say who? Derek's face was planted in between her breasts. when Derek looked up from his position and looked at her, she blushed furiously.

"Y-you can get off me Snuggles"she stammered. Derek had a confused look on his face until he realized what exactly did he land on. Derek went red as a tomato standing up then bowing repeatedly while muttering apologies.

Derek heard a door slam,followed by things being fixed and stern voice from Glynda Goodwitch.

"Children,do not play with your food."

There was a burp then a crash right behind him. Several voices laughed all at once before Yang asked Derek.

"Hey Derek,where did the headmaster place you?"

"With you guys"He said before laughing slightly. There was an awkward silence and Derek had silently wished that he hadn't have mentioned it.

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Dorm Room 4 PM...**

"You should've never let him play!"Yang yelled while walking into the room.

"Your mad cause the new guy beat you!"Ruby replied. "If you attacked like I told you to, none of this would've happened".

"Never challenge one of the White Fang's Elite Commanders"Derek added in.

"Stop."

Derek turned around as Blake was just about to open the door.

"you've been quiet and anti-social and moody."Weiss said.

"Doesn't she always act that way?"

"I get it, it's kinda your thing but, You've been doing it more than usual. Which is unacceptable. You made a promise, so Blake Belladonna, What Is Wrong!?"

"I-I just don't understand why everyone can be so calm."

"Still thinking about Torchwick?"asked Ruby.

"Torchwick, the White fang, all of it!Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!

"Ozpin told us not to the police and the huntsmen, i'm sure they can handle it"Yang joined in.

"Well I'm Not! They don't know the White fang Like I Do!"

"Eh-em, Last I checked I knew about more things then you"Derek said.

"Between Blowing up Nightclubs, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom i'm sure you four are ready to go out and catch these ne're-do-wells. But let me once again be the voice of reason here. were students, were not ready to handle this sort of situation"

"yeah but-"

"Were not ready!"

"And we may never be Re-"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"  
Everyone turned to Derek."Listen to yourselves! My past experiences had all led up to this point, Dust robberies, Smuggling and The Atlas Massacr-"

"That was You!?"

"not important, What I'm saying is, Blake's right. We may never be ready, but that doesn't stop anyone from making a change,So why don't you make a change right now?"

"Whoever's ready to take down a Corrupt Organization plotting on taking over Vale!,Say Aye."

"Yes!I love it when your Feisty!"

"I suppose It could be fun."

"Lets Bust Some Heads!"

"alright, were in this together."

"Let's hatch a plan!"

"Yeah!"

"I left my board game in the library!" Ruby burst out of the room with immense speed. everyone was silent until Derek broke it.

"So, where am I sleeping?"

Yang had a cruel idea pop into her head.

* * *

 **Well, did you like it? Well enjoy the Omake below then to see Yang's cruel Idea.**

* * *

 **Omake: Operation Snuggles**

Yang crept out of her bunk and towards the sleeping Bag Derek was in. she opened it and removed the covers. She pulled out the sleeping Derek then placed him on the floor beside Blake's bed. She worked away on the buttons to his shirt and took the shirt off of him. yang placed Derek under the covers with Blake. as suspected, Blake wrapped her arms around Derek unaware of it. Yang smirked then went back to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yang woke up to a scream and several hisses. she looked down at Blake and Derek who were fighting each other with pillows.

"Operation Snuggles is a Success!"

* * *

 **Well,that was fun, anyways, Guess what Guys! someone's coming back!(No spoilers of course.) Well.**

 **Favorite and/or follow this story. Reviews are always helpful.**

 **The Grimm is Loose!**


	7. Chapter 7: Titan's Rise

**Forget what I said about the canon last chapter,were following it. Review Answer time!**

 **Guest- We're getting there soon, be patient.**

 **Guest-Yogi? seriously?**

* * *

Derek listened to both Professor Port's outrageous stories and Jaune's terrible attempts on asking Weiss out. As the bell rang, Derek stopped by Jaune's seat and sat down.

"Hey Derek" Jaune said with his head against the desk.

"Hello Jaune,So... trying to impress Weiss?" Derek opened one of his notebooks and began to doodle.

"How did you-"

"a persons scent betrays its , do you want to impress Weiss?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Meet me at the Docks in Vale, ok?"

"Sure..." Jaune said. Derek ripped off the paper he was doodling and placed on the desk. He then walked out of the room. Jaune picked up the accurate drawing of Blake. _huh, nice drawing._

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Dorm Room 4:30 PM...**

"I thought that class would never end"Blake said,finishing to wrap the ribbons around her arms.

"Alright guys, today's the day. the investigation begins!" Ruby said while jumping off her bunk.

"So glad to see were taking this so seriously"

"Hey, we got a plan, that's moderately serious" Yang said from atop her bunk.

"Right! everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked looking around the group. Weiss stood up from her bed.

"You and me will head to the CCT the check the Schnee records for any dust robberies or inconsistencies. since i'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

" The White fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I get in, I can hopefully find out what their planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that knows everything going on in Vale. Getting info shouldn't be hard. So what about you Derek? going with Blake?"

"No, My Face is known too well by the White fang. However, I've caught wind of an abandoned factory that the White fang took over. They're making something over there and i'm going to see what it is."

"Okay, lets meet up tonight near Yang and go over what we've found. But are you sure you can do it Derek?"

"yeah, Lets do this."

* * *

 **Docks of Vale 8:30 PM...**

Derek brushed the dirt off of his jacket. He had been there for half an hour now. _Where the hell is Jaune?_ Derek sniffed once more trying to catch Jaune's scent before giving up. _That's it, if he ain't coming I ain't helping._

He began his long walk towards the factory before someone called him.

"Derek! Sorry I'm late!' said a voice behind him.

"Jaune, were breaking into an abandoned factory, hurry up or get left behind"Derek said walking on in a fast pace.

"Wait up!"

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale 8:32 PM...**

Blake listened in on Roman's speech.  
"Some of your brothers are already working on the operation in the southeast,while some of your other brothers are working on Project Genesis'.Roman turned around again.

"I know some of you want to stay inside of Vale,but if you truly believe in what you fight for,this is the arsenal I can provide you"Roman said again while pointing a thumb to the five atlesian paladins behind him.

"What's Project Genesis!?" someone from the back yelled. Roman heard the question above the cheering and looked at the lieutenant. When the Lieutenant nodded, Roman spoke in a loud, addressing tone.

"Project Genesis is a serum that allows Faunus to retain their original form. In other words, you ca-"

"it's the traitor!" yelled one of the older White Fang members while pointing at Blake.

Without warning Blake fired her pistol at the power box and the room plunged into darkness.

* * *

 **White Fang Factory 8:48 PM...**

"Project Genesis"Jaune read from one of the tubes.

"Hey Jaune?" Derek picked up the syringe from the table. The two had successfully breached into the factory and were searching through it.

"Yeah?" Jaune replied from behind another barrel of liquid.

"Stab me with this" Derek handed the syringe to Jaune. Jaune looked at Derek in concern.

"Are you sure? we don't even know what this is. And how is this gonna impress Weiss?"

"Were going to find out." Derek sat down on a nearby chair and held his arm out. Jaune hesitated before stabbing the syringe into Derek's nodded and Jaune injected the serum into Derek's bloodstream.

Derek winced as the foreign liquid entered his body. He held onto the chairs arm rest as he shook violently. he fell to his knees and slammed both of his hands onto the hard floor. Derek felt massive adrenaline building up in his chest. His head throbbed as he cried out in pain. he slammed his fists down again, this time making a small crater. His control over his body was slipping away by some feral instinct that had laid dormant in the back of his head. with the last of his energy being sapped away into the adrenaline within, he turned towards Jaune and said something that terrified him.

"run"

Jaune watched as Derek sulk to the ground before hearing a loud ripping sound. Jaune fell on his back as Derek began to grow _fur._ Derek's face began to morph into something with a giant maw. Jaune hid behind a conveyor belt with more syringes. He then heard a loud growl, then sniffing. The sound got closer and closer till it stopped completely. Jaune took the risk and looked up.

He Screamed.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale 8:49 PM...**

Blake jumped over another car while waiting for her team to pick up.

"Blake, wha-" Ruby said.

"My mission went south, being chased on the freeway by 5 Paladins."

"I'm coming Blakey"Yang said over a loud engine.

"I'm on the way as well"Weiss said.

"Where's Derek?"

"Oh n-Jaune's calling me now. Hello Jaune?What's wrong?" Ruby said over from her side of the call.  
Blake could hear Jaune's wheezing as if he's running a marathon. She quit thinking as Jaune yelled into the group call.

"OH GO-!" Jaune's words were washed out by a loud roar. suddenly Jaune's call ended.

"Jaune?" Ruby called.

* * *

"OH GODS STOP!" Jaune yelled as He was feeling sick. He fell off his ride and threw up. Jaune looked at his ride then back towards the ground.

 **"I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY BITCH! LET'S GO!"**

Jaune winced at the words of his 'driver'.

"Oh I'm sorry, you just don't have to deal with motion sickness and air sickness since your a-"

 **"SHUT UP AND MOVE!"**

"Ok! Ok!"

Jaune got back on and they raced down the alleyway.

* * *

 **Under the Highway 9:03 PM...**

Ruby,Weiss,Blake and Yang looked at the 4 robots guarding Roman Torchwick.

"I don't like these odds" Weiss moaned.

"Allow me to be the voice of exaggeration, we can do this!" Ruby said while holding Crescent Rose.

"That doesn't help"Weiss said making the area silent.  
Until a very Jauney Voice came into the world.

"Does Backup help?!"

"Jaune?"Weiss looked up towards the highway.

"what is he doing here?" asked Yang. Jaune jumped down behind the Paladins.

"Hey kid, nice trash you got there. Now fight us"Torchwick said raising his arms out.

"I think i'm going to let him do it" Jaune said putting away his weapon.

"Who?"

Then someone else landed behind Jaune making a massive dust cloud. Blake eyes widened as the dust cloud dispersed. _Could it be?_

"Hey Blake"Jaune asked,"You remember Derek right?"

As the clouds cleared, team RWBY gazed in awe at Derek.

"Oh Shi-"Roman didn't finish his sentence as the as the Paladin sized Bear Roared at him.

 **"ROOOAAAAAARGH!"**

* * *

 **I'm terrible at writing now i'm sorry :l**

 **Review, suggestions are always helpful, favorite and/or follow if you want to.**

 **Polls ain't working for me so lemme ask you a question. Which RWBY crossover or Story do you want next?**

 **The Demon Knight: RWBY-Arkos**

 **The One Eyed Grimm Slayer: Sengoku Basara/RWBY- Masamune D. x Yang X.L**

 **Khorney Champions(Dat Pun dough) Warhammer/RWBY- Khorne x Pyrrha**

 **Say it in the reviews or just type me a PM.**

 **THE GRIMM IS LOOSE!**


	8. Authors Notes(PLEASE READ)

**AU:**

 **Hello everyone, I know, you were expecting a new chapter to wolfs wrath, but this is more important.**

 **I'm revising TOAIR and WW after I found quite a few issues with the plot and the way I wrote it. I know you've been waiting for the next chapters for TOAIR and WW, and I promise i'll get to them. Which Is why i'm telling you that this old version of WW is now considered dead. Please don't flame.**

 **I'm busy making the the first chapter of the remastered WW, so I'd advise checking my Profile every now and then since I have no idea when it's gonna be released.**

 **I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **The Grimm King is Loose.**


End file.
